


Just Bench Press Me Baby

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Author has a foul mouth, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Falling In Love, Flirting, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Dominant Lee Taemin, Jonghyun takes care of his family, Just more of my sad boy gay agenda, M/M, More of that good TaeKai uwu, Romantic Comedy, Sex Positive, Taemin & Kai soft boyfriend appreciation hours, Unexplained plot points, horny & emotional(homotional) is probably my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: -"No look, hear me out, you tell them what sort of training you want to do, and what sort of trainer you want to do...I mean work with. Then they send some big, strong, man with perfect abs and an intense positivity to help you increase your core strength, confidence, and hopefully your libido too. It's practically magic."Taemin tried to deny it, maybe it was the martinis, or Jonghyun's charisma...but he didn't absolutely hate the idea. Getting back into shape would feel good... and having a beautiful man to look at while he did, that could would be fun... And maybe good motivation..."... And Taeminnie... They have dance instructors... " Jonghyun was smirking now, he knew he'd won. He handed Taemin a business card with a number and a website. He didn't even have to talk to anyone, he could fill out the form and book online.That was all so embarassing...but as he sat looking at the little silver leaf 'EXO PLANET' logo he felt ever so slightly less doomed.-TaeKai- Divorcee Taemin & Personal Trainer JonginPlus a ton of truly tasteless dirty jokes
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because in the live before SuperM's 'Tiger Inside' was dropped Taemin was dressed in all white casual suburban house wife clothes and Jongin was wearing a track suit. 
> 
> That's it. 
> 
> The prompt was originally implied pretty porny but this is all sad boy feelings and awkward flirting so far
> 
> We are not entitled to the private lives of Idols. If you suspect one of your favorite idols might actually be LGBTQIA+ The most respectful thing we can do is leave them The hell alone about it.
> 
> They can't freely talk about it. We should not try to force them to. Outing people, trying to out people is always wrong.
> 
> Vox Noire is feeding vulnerable black families with direct reparations. Contribute if you can.
> 
> https://checkout.square.site/pay/ede082a569ce4352b6bc30d3dd6ec00a

\--------

"Martinis! Fuck Yes! I needed this so bad." 

"I know what you need and it's whole lot bigger than a damn Martini" 

"Fuck Kibum could you please drop it?" Taemin set his Martini down, the pink liquid sloshed, "I told you I'm not ready for all of that. The divorce is just now final. Give me a minute to acclimate before you start shoving me down the road to dick town."

"Dick Town?", Kibum snorted 

"Dickville?", Taemin offered cringing

"Holy shit, both of you stop. Taemin, never for any reason ever ever say fucking Dick Town again. I implore you. Kibummie, baby, you are coming on to strong and making our poor, sad, pathetic divorced child feel defensive. Taeminnie honey, we are just worried about you. Yes the divorce is just now final, but we all know your ex has been fucking every 20 year old aspiring model he could get his hands on for probably 2 years...at least.", Jonghyun squeezed Taemin's hand. 

"I was a 20 year old aspiring model once...I was one of his 20 year old aspiring models once." Taemin sighed, he laid his head on the cool glass table top.

"And that is exactly why you need to get laid, we're not suggesting you get remarried... you know, you got knocked off the horse, now you need to get back on the horse... Or better yet get back on a man and ride him like a horse. Yee fucking haw baby", Kibum polished off his Martini with a laugh. 

"Oh my fuck. You're disgusting. Why? I just want to drink in peace." Taemin's despair hung heavy around him. 

"Ok children, Jonghyun to the rescue as usual. Might I propose a compromise?" 

Taemin looked vaguely suspicious but was willing to listen, "What do you suggest Hyung?"

"Ok so you are feeling to depressed, we see you moping around, being hypercritical about your body... which let me tell you, you are still beautiful. He filled your head with lies. But that is neither here nor there. Because what you need most immediately is to help you get your confidence back right? Remember that hipster gym down the way called EXO PLANET? Well they have home visit personal trainers!", Jonghyun finished with an extravagant flourish. 

Taemin and Kibum stared at him blankly...mild disapproval etched on their faces. 

"No look, hear me out, you tell them what sort of training you want to do, and what sort of trainer you want to do...I mean work with. Then they send some big, strong, man with perfect abs and an intense positivity to help you increase your core strength, confidence, and hopefully your libido too. It's practically magic." 

Taemin tried to deny it, maybe it was the martinis, or Jonghyun's charisma...but he didn't absolutely hate the idea. Getting back into shape would feel good... and having a beautiful man to look at while he did, that could would be fun... And maybe good motivation...

"... And Taeminnie... They have dance instructors... " Jonghyun was smirking now, he knew he'd won. He handed Taemin a business card with a number and a website. He didn't even have to talk to anyone, he could fill out the form and book online. 

That was all so embarassing...but as he sat looking at the little silver leaf 'EXO PLANET' logo he felt ever so slightly less doomed. 

\------

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" 

Lucas watched Jongin bang his head against his locker, the dull metal clang resonated through the locker room. Lucas had been increasingly concerned about him lately, "Hyung? Jongin Hyung, are you ok?" 

"Sorry Lucas, I'll be fine. It's just... money you know? Fuck. Everything is so fucking expensive and it turns out that the exciting life of a personal trainer... Doesn't pay well enough to you know, live." He sat defeated on a bench resting his head in his hands. It would be ok. It was not right now but it would be ok... somehow.

"You could do the home visit stuff, Mark says he always gets really great tips and it pays way better base.", Lucas sat down beside him. 

"I could but, ugh it's hard enough talking to strangers here...but in some mansion with a bored housewife pawing me? No thanks, I'd rather skip lunches indefinitely." He sighed, feeling defeated. 

Lucas patted his shoulder, "It must be weird being that hot and that shy huh?" He smirked at Jongin, trying not to laugh. 

"Go ahead, make fun, just be glad you could flirt with a lamp post without having a panic attack.", Jongin elbowed Lucas. 

"Hah, as if Ten wouldn't kick in a door and throttle that lamp post just on general principle. Nope, I'm good." 

Jongin laughed, "You two are cute together you know, you both love attention...how does that work for you? No never mind I do not actually want to know. Thanks Lucas, you're the sweetest.", Jongin gave him a brief casual hug and got up to head home for the day.

Just then Junmyeon stuck his head in the locker room, "Hey Nini can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Jun, what's up?" He ducked into Junmyeon's office and sat down, tired. 

"I heard you're needing a little extra money, I know you declined doing home work outs before but we're in a bind Nini. You know Jimin got that show, so the only home dance instructor we have right now is Jackson..." 

"So send him Jun." Jongin just wanted to go home. 

"I can't Nini, the potential client is a man and he specifically requested someone who 'has a gentle soul'. Jackson is a lot of things, incredibly talented, funny, handsome, but he is both off the charts levels of bro flavored hetero and also so full of himself, that this person... Jackson can't do that and you know it.", Jun pulled a tablet out and handed it to Jongin. 

"Look I know this is kinda cheating, but you know we do background checks for your safety... And I don't know Nini, he's kinda your type." 

Nini looked at of all the information laid out on the screen. Lee Taemin, just a few months older than him. He was painfully beautiful and most definitely Jongin's type. Shit. According to their background check, he'd been an up and coming dancer and aspiring model. There was a whirlwind romance, married his manager very young. Some fucking managers, he snorted in disgust. Then the manager husband was caught cheating, there was a big ugly divorce, finalized very recently. 

Jongin looked at the older effervescent pictures and more recent haunted, sad photos, "Dammit Hyung are you trying to set me up on a date or give me some overtime?", Jongin closed his eyes. He could still see small, sad Lee Taemin dancing behind his eyelids. 

"I mean, kinda both? You haven't dated anyone in a long time Nini. Sehun was your last connection of any kind, and we both know that wasn't serious. So come on, join the land of the living. Go remind that beautiful man how to 'stretch'." 

Jongin took a deep breath, his resistance was crumbling, Lee Taemin's sad eyes wouldn't stop popping into his head, "Yeah ok, fine you win, I guess go ahead and book him" 

"Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it!" 

"I already do Hyung." 

\--------

Taemin sat reading the verification email over and over. 

'We are confirming your Friday personal training visit with Dance Instructor, Kim Jongin. Please click here to see his qualifications.'

Well it was done, no backing out now. Why did he feel so nervous? It wasn't a date, just a dance class in the privacy of his own home. It would be fine. He hoped this Kim Jongin was everything they said he would be. He could only wait and see now.

\------- 

Friday came faster than he thought it would. Despite himself he ended up standing in front of his closet, wondering what to wear. It was a dance class, it really wasn't that big of a deal...but still. For some reason the only clean shirt he could find was a tacky gag gift t-shirt Kibum got him that said, 'Right now I'd suck your dick for two donuts and a cup of coffee... To bad you don't have any donuts'.

It was getting a little to close to the class and apparently his despair malaise had been worse than he thought. He couldn't find a single more appropriate t-shirt. Finally in desperation he grabbed his cutest clean yoga pants, put a hoodie over the embarassing shirt, checked out his butt briefly and decided it was good enough. 

Before he knew it the doorbell rang. He didn't have any more time to worry about his I-just-got-divorced depression outfit. The man at the door, Kim Jongin, according to the email, was gorgeous. In theory he knew that would be the case, that was their whole gimmick. But in person his hotness was... a lot. He was tall, broad, wearing a black track suit, and very beautiful. 

Taemin thought he could write entire tragi-gay poems about this man's cheekbones alone. He stalled out a little holding the door half open. The man, Jongin, noticed him staring, smiled the most earth shattering effervescent smile he had ever seen.... and blushed. He blushed. Oh wow. This Jongin was to fucking devastating. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm being so rude, please come in... oh I set up a spot for us in the living room if that's ok." 

"Yeah that's fine, Hi, I'm Jongin. I guess you probably know that from the confirmation email, but if you feel comfortable... You can call me Nini." 

Oh gawd this giant gorgeous man had the tiniest cutest nickname. Ahhhh, "oh! Nice to meet you... Uh- Nini. My name is Taemin, as I'm sure you know. Fuck. I'm so sorry. This divorce has sucked away my ability to people" 

As he said the word, 'sucked' he looked at Nini's mouth, he couldn't help it, the reflexive pull was to strong, ahaha no no oops, "I am so sorry I am being so weird. This was my friend's idea. They've been trying to get me on the dick train ever since divorce proceedings started...well it doesn't matter. Oh my fuck. I just realized what I said. I didn't mean to imply I was going to try to climb you... I'm just a disaster and you're probably not even gay. Oh my fuck. I am so sorry for being so tacky." 

Jongin couldn't help giggling a little, Taemin was so fucking cute, "No it's fine I didn't take it that way... Though if it helps you feel less freaked out, I am gay, so no harm done and no worries about some homophobic gym rat getting violent with you, ok? I won't ever talk, coach, or interact with you in any way you are uncomfortable with, it's a promise we take very seriously.", Jongin took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. 

Taemin stared in open awe at Jongin. He was all clean cut muscle and grace. Jongin didn't usually like people gawking but for whatever reason, Taemin staring awkwardly didn't bother him. Maybe in his cute yoga pants, with his full, soft mouth, Taemin was just as stare worthy.

"So Taemin, how about we start with some stretches and we can decide where to go from there. Your file said you were a dancer before so why don't you tell me what exactly you'd like to get out of our lessons?" 

In a daze of trying not to blush, Taemin moved to take his own hoodie off. He laid it on the couch with the other jacket and sat down to stretch. Nini was busy warming up, distracted. He looked up at Taemin, and snort laughed... What? Oh fuck the t-shirt! He looked down at himself in the offending 'Right now I'd suck your dick for two donuts and a cup of coffee... To bad you don't have any donuts', t-shirt.

Was he allowed to die of embarassment now? Maybe if he locked himself in the bathroom. Nini had clearly seen the t-shirt but hadn't commented on it. Small mercies... Jongin invited him to do a partner stretch with him. Taemin took his hands, and tried not to get lost in his warm, brown eyes. Nini giggled, "So should I bring donuts next week Taemin ssi?" 

He was so embarassed he could barely explain that it was a gag gift from a friend and that he hadn't been able to find anything else. Somehow once the intense embarassment passed they ended up laughing together over the ridiculous shirt (mental note thank Kibum). After that it was much less tense between them. Maybe he needed to tell more dirty jokes... at least with Nini. Taemin liked feeling comfortable with him. His demeanor was so kind and patient. 

At the tail end of their work out Taemin's phone started blowing up. He apologized and went to check it. 

"Nini, my friends are freaking out, would it be ok if I just skyped them for a little minute? ....so they can see you and then I pray to all that is holy, leave us alone." Taemin cringed as he asked anticipating a no. Why would anyone say yes? 

"Yeah sure", he laughed quietly at Taemin's wide eyed shock, "I'm a dancer, this is work, people looking is part of the job.", His smile was genuine and earth shattering. Taemin set up the call. Immediately his friends were yelling at each other, at him. Their theatrics were actually really reassuring, he had good friends. Once they had caught up Kibum cut through all the bullshit as usual. 

"Ok Taeminnie, let's see this gorgeous dance instructor." 

Taemin flipped the screen so they could see, as Jongin was doing his cool down routine. Jonghyun audibly gasped, "Look at his arms" 

"Look at his abs" 

Jongin winked at them, it was...sexy. very sexy. 

"Fuck me, dip that man in tapioca pudding, I'll eat that ass like grapefruit" Kibum was practically salivating. 

Taemin panic squeaked. 

"Babe you hate tapioca.", Jjong was laughing so hard he could barely quip. 

"That's true I do"

"And you're dairy intolerant"

For some reason Taemin's brain was frozen.

"That is also true...but for a man that delicious, sacrifices have to be made" 

"What was it that Megan and Cardi said? I want you to park that big Mac truck-" ahhhhh no no no absolutely not.

Taemin finally got his brain wrenched out of it's panic and hung up on his friends before they could embarass him any further. He threw his phone down on the countertop like it was radioactive and sank to the ground right where he was. He closed his eyes and vehemently wished that anything else could be happening. When he opened his eyes again. Jongin was sitting in front of him with a concerned look on his face. Ohh great. 

"Oh my hell, this is the most embarassing day of my whole life and I accidentally walked in on my husband balls deep in the on staff gardener", Taemin laughed, hysterical, embarassed. 

"Well", Jongin's voice was gentle and kind "If you ask me, having the kind of gratuitous wealth to have an on staff gardener is much more embarassing than being cheated on or existing as an adult human with a totally normal sense of humor and sexual interest." 

"For that matter", he continued, "having such an exceptional, talented, thoughtful, beautiful husband and being self involved enough to cheat on him is much more embarassing than your husband cheating on you. From where I am sitting you have nothing to be embarassed about" 

Taemin opened his eyes to see Jongin overflowing with sincerity. 

"Can I ask you something Taemin ssi?" 

"Sure", since it was pretty much impossible for him to be anymore embarassed than he already was. He might as well.

"Why did you ask for someone with a gentle soul? Usually people use that request for specifying a particular aesthetic, style, or even a particular trainer." 

"I'm just tired of having beautiful meaningless interactions with beautiful meaningless people. I'm tired of beautiful and meaningless in general. I'm tired of investing in people and only finding out once I'm invested that everything about them is a lie. I'm just tired I guess" 

They sat in amiable silence for a few minutes, "Well...", Jongin took Taemin's small hand in his, "I'm glad you did...and I guess my boss was right. Though I don't think I'll ever tell him that" 

Taemin took a deep breath, "Right about what?" 

Nini paused before he answered, "... Oh well... they've been trying to get me to do these home workouts forever but I'm not really a people person at all... so I haven't. Today our regular dance instructor had a prior engagement and the only other one is... Well not a gentle soul at all. So he basically begged and threatened to get me to try and help you out... I'm glad he did", Nini was still holding his hand, half buried in his thoughts. 

"Oh, does that mean it will be someone else next week?", Taemin tried not to sound heartbroken, he didn't even know Nini, why was he so disappointed?

"No! Well I don't think I want to do this every day for everyone. But... For you. I will... I don't want you to have to get used to someone new and anyway I love Jackson but... No. Even if Jimin came back you're my ... Client. I'm happy to keep it like that... If that's what you want." 

"I do! I definitely do, and you were so gracious about my weird friends and weird me, you're through the hardest, weirdest part. I can do my duty to my fellow humans by not subjecting anyone else to my dirty minded friends.", Taemin let his head fall back, gently thumping against the cabinets. 

"Hey I like your dirty minded friends. That grapefruit comment, that was genuinely funny. If I wasn't working I probably would have laughed my ass off", Nini was rubbing warm circles into Taemin's palm.

"Ahh but see, how could you laugh your ass off if we had in fact already eaten it?", He blushed but managed to wink at Nini. They both laughed. 

"That's a valid question, we may just have to test this theory out for ourselves... Some day... Hey before I forget can I give you my number? ... In case you need anything..." 

Taemin handed Nini the phone, he tried not to watch the muscles in Jongin's forearms flex as he typed, tried and failed. They talked about dance, local LGBTQIA+ culture, and shitty exes as Jongin got all his stuff packed up and ready to go. 

Saying goodbye was more awkward than it should have been, neither of them really wanted to part ways but didn't have any good reason or explanation for those feelings. 

"Hey are you gonna be ok?", Nini was back to being his normal awkward self now that the job part was done. He floundered a little in his nerves. Taemin nodded, peering up at him from under his bangs. 

Impulsively Nini picked him up in a very thorough hug. Taemin felt small and safe in his arms.

They were both not so secretly looking forward to next time all ready. 

Taemin sat down on his couch after Nini left trying to sort out all the weird feelings drifting around in his chest. His phone bleeped. The Notification said what now? 

\--------

\- Most Delicious Nini- 

A selfie in his car

It was nice meeting you 

I really want to say something sexy, funny, and sincere but I'll just mess it up. So please have mercy on me and pretend I did  
.

You're not joking are you? That was all those things so congratulations. You did it.

Wait you put yourself in my phone as most delicious? 

I'm happy to meet you too actually

I guess I can send you a selfie too

I am so awkward. What's happened to me? 

Some day perhaps I will graduate to being able to big boy flirt again but sadly today was not that day. I diiiiieeeee  
.

Yes, I am most delicious, more delicious than grapefruit definitely

What do you mean, you did plenty effective flirting. 

I'm effectively flirted with

I promise  
.

Wait? What? How?  
.

You are literally wearing a shirt offering a fair exchange of sex and pastries

Though I do think exchanging sex for pastries is really a third or fourth dance class activity, no rush for the sugar rush ;)  
.

Oh well thank goodness... I think?  
.

You're really cute Taeminnie, try not to worry so much

Everything is great 

You're great

I'm great  
.

Thank you Nini

You are very kind  
.

I'm not being kind

I'm being honest

I have to go back in to work now

Rest of my shift 

But please text me for literally any reason

Especially if you are sending me more cute selfies  
.

Haha ok. You too Nini

\--------

Oh no he was already smitten... Well he was just gonna let it be for now. Maybe it would be good for him to be able to do a little flirting. His friends sure seemed to think so and they were really smart friends, The best really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my hell, this took so long, I am so damn sorry. 
> 
> This is still cheesy, trashy fun. 
> 
> Please pay attention to my tags
> 
> I am an adult. I fucking cuss a fucking lot like a fucking adult, which is what I am.
> 
> I don't feel bad about that. I write my characters that way because that's been my experience. 
> 
> If you don't like dirty humor and a whole fucking lot of cussing, then it is oh fucking kay to skip this one. I won't be offended.
> 
> In short Please enjoy this silly story, thank you so much for your patience 
> 
> I think this story is done for now. I might come back to it later, but it will at least be paused here for the time being.

"Fuck. What am I doing? I don't know what I'm doing." Taemin fiddled with his drink, to busy pouting to take a drink. 

"Ok, I'll humor you honey, what exactly is the problem now?", Kibum had no such problem with his drink. He had announced upon arrival at their weekly wine and whine take out dinner party, that he was going to be paid in drinks if Taemin was going to spend the entire afternoon in a dramatic pine. It wasn't really a party, it was just the three of them cooperatively dragging each other and giggling over boys. As it turned out, Taemin was in a very dramatic pine.

Lately he had gotten more and more preoccupied with his super hot personal trainer. Kibum thought he should just climb that dude and move the hell on, but that suggestion was never met with a positive response. Taemin, ungrateful child that he was, would not take this completely stellar and useful advice. He needed another drink... Another three drinks. 

"He's just so hot, I can't function. Do you know how hard it is to have a man that hot, pressed up against you, being super fucking touchy while you're sweating all over each other? And you are wearing yoga pants... or fucking jeggings?! Jeggings Hyung, you must know my pain." Taemin whined as he gulped his drink. 

"Ooh you fucking slut, how hard is it?" Jonghyun wiggled his eyebrows, he and Kibum clinked glasses, proud and amused. 

"Well first of all fuck you, second of all, you have no idea. I spend the whole lesson praying to the dick deities that they just leave me be for an hour. Just an hour!" 

"Awww poor Taeminnie, so sexually frustrated, he's resorting to jerking off in the shower after class", Jonghyun giggled at Taemin's obvious embarrassment. 

"Oh no, I don't think so. I think he jerks off before the shower so he can rub that sweaty t-shirt in his face and smell the man", Kibum moaned loudly to demonstrate, "ohhh Jonginnie you smell so sexy. You're so biiiiig and strong. Fuck me Jonginnie. I need that fine dancer dick. Please just fuck me please. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.", Kibum laughed. 

Taemin hid his face in shame. 

"Oh my fuck, Kibummy baby look how red his ears are. He did, he really did"

Taemin's supposed best friends collapsed on each other laughing so hard they could no longer hold themselves up, while he cringed in utter shame. It was only the one time... two ti- it was only three times, and he would really appreciate it if they would stop laughing at his desperation. Eventually they regained control of their limbs. Jonghyun got up to refill everyone's drink, this was definitely a more booze situation. 

"Ok we're laughing but we aren't laughing at you", Jonghyun had always been the emotional core of their friend group for a reason. At the end of the day, even when he was giving them hell. They always knew he cared, he made sure of it.

"Speak for yourself babe, I am abso-fucking-lutely laughing at him" 

"Ok we're laughing at you, but honey, if you want him that much, why don't you just climb on that dick already? We're all adults here. It's not like you have to ask his daddy for permission to court him. He has expressed interest repeatedly right? If you want to fuck him, fuck him, for fucksake." Jonghyun's semi scathing commentary was softened by compassionate eyes. He checked his buzzing phone, distracted for a moment from drink delivery. 

Taemin blinked in embarrassment, "Because I like him ok. Yes he's so sexy it should be against the rules. But also he's really sweet, and helpful, and funny... and I don't want to mess that up. What if we had sex and he turned all jerky? Or what if he didn't want to have sex and he felt like I was harassing him and never came back? What if it made everything painfully awkward and we couldn't talk anymore? We text now, kinda regularly. I... Like it..I like him and I don't want to mess that up." 

"Ok, you like him. So you've said repeatedly. So Taeminnie", Kibum patted his hand, he was not without empathy, "ask him out." 

"But I can't, for all the same reasons... But also what if he felt obligated to say yes but didn't want to. Then I really would be harassing him!" Taemin wailed in despair. 

"Fuck me. You really are hopeless babe" Kibum leaned back in his chair and stared at his flashing phone in bemusement.

"I have an idea! Come dancing with us tonight!" 

"WHAT?!" Taemin and Kibum were both taken by surprise. 

"Yeah. Yeah there is that dance club we have been talking about checking out forever, The Big Bang? They have a new performer that I hear is doing amazing things for the fusion of art house and pop queer culture... and Taemi... He's a dancer...", Jonghyun was radiant with excitement, "come on it'll be so much fun. You can get your mind off the sexy man that you like like, and maybe you can find a nice sexy man you don't like like, to rub up against for a couple hours" 

"Hey don't I get any say in this plan?", Kibum raised one cynical eyebrow. 

"Of course you do honey, but I know you want what's best for our emotionally useless baby, so you will say snarky things but ultimately concede that this is the best plan." Jonghyun leaned into Kibum, making largely with the intentional cute.

Kibum mouthed 'i hate you' with no real emotion behind it, then agreed loudly that it was a great idea. Taemin finally decided to go, mostly because they insisted... and maybe it would be good for him after all.

They were going out tonight. 

\-------

It had been awhile since Taemin had gone out so he wasn't really sure what to wear. He wasn't even entirely sure it was necessarily a good idea to go to a club for the sole purpose of flirting. What was it supposed to achieve? Make him less sexually frustrated? As if anything could do that. 

Technically he guessed it was probably to give him a chance to rediscover his confidence enough to flirt. He wasn't sure it would actually work but it couldn't possibly be worse than the personal torture he was experiencing during his dance classes, with a flirty sexual deity pressed up against him the whole time. Besides he hadn't been in a gay bar since his pre ex husband days. It would be good to spend some time just relaxing and having fun with his people, right? Right. 

Finally he chose an outfit, a pair of white skinny jeans, a black almost mesh shirt, a stylish, white, bolero length cropped jacket. At the last minute he added a wide, leather, asymmetrical wrap around style belt and leather cuffs. His freshly dyed blue hair made the whole outfit look otherworldly sexy. This could work, now if he could just survive this whole night without making a fool of himself or... He wondered what Jongin was doing tonight, did he have weekends off? He hoped he was having a nice time...

\---------

-Most Delicious Nini-

My friends are taking me out tonight. Help.

.

Sounds fun. How can I help? 

.

Convince them to let me stay home? 

.

I don't know, I think your friends might be right. You're allowed to live. 

.

Oh no, I never thought you would betray me too. *Sob* 

.

I'm sorry? 

.

No, it's fine. I guess if you all think so, then you're probably all right. I just hate it. 

What about you? Doing anything fun tonight? 

.

Just work. It's ok. I like the work part itself but it's a little loud and busy. I'm always really really tired by the end of the night 

. 

Oh I'm sorry. That sounds stressful. Ugh I guess I have to go. Wish me luck. I hope work goes as smoothly as it can. 

.

Thank you, it'll be better now, because I'll know my favorite client is out there having fun. 

.

Pfft I bet you say that to all the boys you professionally sweat on. 

.

What??? I am offended you would think that. You are my one and only favorite, boy, that I professionally sweat on. 

. 

??? Really? No nevermind. I'm going to embarrass myself. Thank you. Talking to you always makes me feel better. 

Night night Nini Bear 

. 

Night Taeminnie 

\-----

Blue? 

.

.

.

He hadn't expected everything to be this...blue...but wait...it's turning sea green? What the fuck kind of under the sea, merman fuck boy, hellhole had his friends brought him to? 

"Why the fuck is this whole fucking place one giant disgusting ocean ejaculation??", Taemin stopped dead in the entry way of this weird ocean themed bar. He did not trust any gay bar that was sea themed, it just didn't make sense.

"Babe would you please calm down. It's fine. The show will be worth a little excess blue light." Jonghyun, always the reasonable one pulled him along gently.

"Besides, you're just pissy that your outfit's effect is ruined," Kibum looked him up and down with barely restrained glee, "you look like a blueberry" 

"That's it, no, I'm leaving, I never should have come here with you two." Taemin turned to leave. 

"Fuck Taemin, I was kidding... and I'm sorry. I know you're nervous. I'll be nice. Please come in and watch the show. The headliner is supposed to be a phenomenal dancer... the whole dance troupe actually are award winning, top of their field, so please don't miss out because of my mouth, ok?", Kibum side hugged him.

"... They're really that good?" 

"Fuck yes they're really that good", Jonghyun looped an arm around both of their waists and dragged them forward, "so let's go get wasted and make out with boys!"

Taemin and Kibum both elbowed him, he giggled but didn't slow down. 

When they got to the bar they ordered drinks, and found a good place to watch the show. The bar had been slowly filling up with every sort of beautiful people imaginable while they waited, and had gotten fairly busy. A few minutes before the show started Jonghyun and Kibum excused themselves. Probably to go make out in a corner somewhere. 

They'd been doing that for awhile now. It was so silly that they thought he needed protection from the reality of their relationship...like he was actually a kid, one of these days he was gonna have to sit Team Hyung down and tell them he knew what they were up to...but not tonight. Tonight he was just annoyed they left him alone so they could suck face under the sea. Rude. They were here so he could suck face under the sea. The betrayal. 

Then the show started, thank fuck, he needed the distraction. The first performer introduced himself as Jimin. He was classically beautiful, strong, extremely charming and had a tuft of cotton candy pink hair. He was cute. Taemin immediately took a liking to him, something told him they could be the best of friends. His Hyungs had been right too, he was an extremely talented and charismatic dancer. For the first time since Taemin got there he was really glad he came. 

The performance had been a joy to watch. The shadows flowed and moved, turned to half light before the lights went up, dawn. masked dancers whirled with nearly supernatural fluidity through the dramatic lighting. It gave the viewer a sense of waiting for something unknowable. The effect was powerful, sensual, and at least a little unnerving. Jjong and Kibum were right to drag him here. This was exactly his kind of thing. He wondered if he would have a chance to talk to any of the dancers after the show. 

One of the masked dancers drew his attention more so than the rest. They moved like water flowed , smooth, sensual, seamless. The effect was hypnotic...and almost familiar to Taemin... Like someone he'd seen in a dream once. The dancer drew him in, pulling him forward without a thought. He needed to see this divine person more fully.

He had barely realized any time had passed at all when the halftime statement began. It had truly been a stunning show so far. Jimin took some time to talk to the crowd about his performance, his art, and to introduce the rest of his dancers. The second half of the show would consist of everyone's solo stages. A solo stage... Taemin felt warm all over, vaugely embarrassed for some reason. 

Jimin introduced all the other dancers working with him. He thought he recognized a couple names maybe? He wouldn't be that surprised, it's not like the local queer dance scene was giant. It was probably more surprising that he hadn't known Nini than it would have been if he had. Thank fuck he didn't think of that before he made that first schedule. He never would have gone through with it.

The mystery dancer that held his interest in a vice was introduced as Kai. He greeted the audience with a playful flourish. Kai... Fuck, everything about him was sexy... and familiar, something danced at the edge of Taemin's memory. He wished he could remember why he seemed so familiar. For a minute he felt a little guilty that he was drooling over a stranger while Nini was off working... Not that he and Nini were together and looking was fine anyway. It was just that... He just... He'd rather have one sweet sexy Nini than a whole pack of sex panthers. That was all. 

But fuck...since he couldn't have the one, he'd accept the other for one night of entertainment only. That sounded dirty even in his head. Lowercase entertainment... Not capital E Entertainment. Taemin cringed in discomfort, even his inner dialogue was rusty, he really did need emergency help. No wonder his best friends had sprung an emergency sad boy intervention on him. He really really did need to get the fuck out and smell the fucking roses... only maybe instead of smelling flowers, grinding on boys? 

He could probably do that at least with his convenient liquid courage. He took a drink in hopes it might him reclaim 1/10 of his smooth back. Wait did he have smooth? Had he ever been smooth? Nope he was not letting himself think like that. He could have some fun and drool over this gorgeous man. It wasn't that hard... Though if he could get his hands on Kai(Nini he wanted Nini not this stranger) he'd like it to be. Taemin giggled a little and focused on the stage again.

By the time Kai started his solo stage, Taemin was planted firmly in the very front of the audience. This performance was Taemin's favorite, it had an emotionally raw quality that he found magnetic. 

Kai's sinuous dance built towards it's natural climax, Taemin loved it. If Kai was less talented, less professional, this might have felt frantic or sloppy but this was emphatic, driven, gorgeous. The beat dropped, Kai artfully fell into a feline crouch, right in front of Taemin. In the brief silence before the bass hit, Kai cocked his, head, and clearly whispered "Taemin?", Into the silence. His rich baritone reached into Taemin's bones and rattled them in recognition. For a split second he didn't quite understand...then Kai's brief shock turned to playful, hungry, glee. He winked at Taemin and flew gracefully back into his performance. He knew that voice, that smirk, that pounding in his veins. 

It was Nini, his Nini. Holy shit. It was so obvious now, why he looked so familiar, why he moved like someone he knew. 

If Taemin thought Kai, well, Nini's dance was sexy before, now it was lazer focused sex, lazer focused on him. Every playful wink, enticing smile, body roll, and graceful inviting spin was meant for him. He wasn't sure how he knew that but he knew it. A low murmur of possessive hunger hummed under his skin. He felt... new. He'd never been openly seduced in a public place before, he'd been smitten already, but now? He was just as powerless as the rest of the audience to look away. Looking away would be blasphemous. This was sacred. Bliss. 

...Maybe he was blowing things out of proportion, imagining it? He tried to fight the visceral pull of watching Nini dance for him to look around subtly...openly curious people looked between the two of them trying to ascertain what was going on. They felt the mood shift too. Well... Good. He didn't really want to share Nini with them anyway. Not really. Kai was theirs... Nini was his. His. Oh. Ohhh. Heat and affection pooled deep inside him, swirling happily through his veins. His head was blurry with want. There was only Jongin weaving through his vision, beautiful beyond comprehension.

Eventually, sadly, Nini's solo had to come to an end. He felt bereft, suffering without his eyes blessed by Jongin's stunning performance. The rest of the dancers flew past him in a haze. He blinked and somehow it was done, the dancers came out to thank everyone for coming and take their final bows. There he was again, resplendent. 

Taemin couldn't take his eyes off of Nini. Finally it was done and everyone filtered off the stage. What was Taemin supposed to do? He remembered his now very melty, watered down drink and gulped it, nervous energy mixing with his desire, making his insides twist. Jongin smiled sweetly at everyone in the audience one by one, as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

It was a lot of people interfacing for his self proclaimed introvert. No wonder it made him so tired. Taemin blinked nervously when beautiful Nini appeared glistening gloriously under the blue lights right in front of him. Jongin slid easily into his space, wrapped an arm around Taemin's shoulders, and leaned in close so he could be heard over the music. Taemin could feel Nini's hot breath ghosting over his neck as he spoke. It felt intimate, sensual. 

"I didn't know you were coming here, I can't believe it. You look so beautiful Taeminnie", his lips grazed Taemin's cheek as he spoke. 

"I look like a blueberry", Taemin looked up into Nini's eyes, they were so close. Electricity coursed through his whole body.

"You look like the night sky, you look beautiful", Jongin ran fingers through Taemin's blue fringe, radiating affection. 

"Oh", Taemin realized that the hand that had been playing with his bangs had moved to cup his cheek. That was nice, he liked that, he grumble purred happily. The hand kept moving, Taemin considered pouting in protest. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Taeminnie. You're perfect, I could happy cry just seeing you smile so much. Your happiness is my happiness now I think. You are living, breathing art. Stunning", he twined his fingers into the hair at the base of Taemin's neck. Taemin trembled at the intimacy of being this close with no job between them. He held his breath while he weighed the moment. 

Jongin was so close, eyes glittering happily, both hands now deep in the hair at the back of Taemin's neck, holding him like he was precious. Nini was radiant, performance high, loose limbed, and happy. He was so glorious. Glorious, kind, and looking at Taemin like he was sacred too. Some grainy resistance inside him dissolved in the gentle warmth of being so close, so safe, so cherished. He realized he had already made the decision.

"Yes", he said as he wound his arms loosely around Nini's waist. Nini who was unimaginable delight in human form, "Yes please kiss me, right now. I can't bear another second without you properly in my life, or in my arms."

Nini had always been beautiful, but the intense effervescent joy truly elevated him.. maybe he was an angel. Taemin had never known that a person could even be that beautiful. 

"You're already in my arms", Jongin giggled as he kissed along Taemin's jaw line. 

"You know what I mean", he squinched his nose in frustration and poked Jongin in the ribs. 

Finally the space between them disappeared. He'd been dreaming of this kiss for weeks, since he'd met Jongin really. It was even better than be had imagined. Nini's mouth was slow, tender, passionate, and furiously hot. Taemin delighted in how good Nini felt wrapped around him, he felt treasured, infinite. He didn't know that was possible, snuggling, hugging had always made him slightly claustrophobic. Being close to Nini felt as natural as breathing, he never wanted it to end. 

"Can we count this as our first date?", Taemin tried to regulate his pounding heart. 

"First?", Nini kissed him again before he could answer. He was happy to be distracted as long as Jongin wanted him to be. This felt to perfect to rush. They would get to words soon enough. He knew there were people moving around them on the dance floor. He didn't care. He knew he was probably going to have stubble burn in the morning after so long of not kissing anyone. He didn't care about that either, it was worth it. In fact it seemed really important that they kiss as much as possible so his skin acclimated to being touched again...he wanted very badly to be touched again, as long as it was Nini. His Nini.

"Fuck yes, first of many, anticipate infinite dates.", Taemin knew that didn't quite make sense but it was the truth of his feelings even if the details were fuzzy. 

"Infinite dates? Then, Yes, we can definitely count it as our first date", Nini hadn't stopped kissing Taemin, like he was starving for him. Maybe they were both hungry for the other's touch after so much pining. Taemin slid his hands over the strong plains of Jongin's body. 

"Good, maybe our second date can be in the morning? I can make you breakfast...", Taemin lost his nerve at the last moment, "well honestly I can't really cook to much, but I would very much like to take you home with me and order you breakfast in the morning...if you would like" 

"If I would like?" Jongin beamed at him, "If I would like? Yes I would very much like", Nini kissed him tenderly huffing giggles into his mouth. He bit Taemin's bottom lip with an evil grin. Lightning arced from his lip ricocheting through him. He gasped at the intensity. If he didn't drag Nini home right now, he was going to end up... But looking at Jongin took his breath away. He leaned back and closed his eyes. 

"Taemin ah are you ok?" 

Taemin could hear the concern in his voice. He was really such a good man, this was right. He could feel the right of it in his bones and sinews. 

"Oh I'm fine, I was just having a little discussion with the dick deities." , He made a dramatic silly face in punctuation.

"Dick deities?" 

"Mhmm I was merely, firmly suggesting that they stand down for...", He looked at the time on his phone and bit his lip, "20 or 30 minutes? Long enough to get me out of these jeans and into you..." 

"You're trying really hard not to ask me if that would be ok aren't you?", Nini giggled at him. 

Taemin collapsed into Jongin with a dramatic sigh, "Yesss, I am terrible at this. I'm so sorry." 

Jongin somehow managed to pull him in closer, "Don't be sorry, I adore your whole awkward sex pot deal, consent is incredibly sexy, and..." he nuzzled the hollow of Taemin's neck, "I am hard pressed to imagine anything I could want more than you getting out of those jeans and into me." 

Taemin's whole body felt like sensual fire. Fuck fuck fuck. 

"Ohh shit yes ok, let me umm text my friends and let them know I am utterly bailing on them, no no it's to late now, we are bailing on them. They'll get over it. I suspect this is the whole reason we came anyway. Conniving Hyungs... And then we can go."

Jongin slid his finger tips into waistband of Taemin's jeans as he struggled to construct a sensible text. Nini was tugging on them just enough to make typing extremely difficult to focus on. He was so sexy and such a brat. He had almost considered just calling Jonghyun like it 2006 but Jongin laid his head on Taemin's shoulder, shimmied up against him and in a voice that was drenched in quiet sensuality moaned into his neck, "I want you to park that Big Mac Truck right in this little garage" How was that embarrassing, hilarious, sweet, and immensely sexy? Nini Nini Nini, Bratty, sexy, kind, caring wonderful Nini. His Nini. His body was humming with need.

Fuck. Nope he was going to have to manage text. 

\--------

Trouble Hyung 

-

I don't know how this is your doing Hyung but I know it is. 

Your plan such as it was, worked 

We're leaving 

Oh and I know about you and Kibummie, you are not as subtle as you think. It's ridiculous that you even tried. So stop sneaking around. 

Thank you Jjong. I love you too.

\------ 

Walking to his car with Jongin wrapped around him, Taemin felt more alive than he had in a long time. It was hard to think, literally, with Nini's hands all over him. He supposed they would just have to practice. A lot. 

He should write Megan a thank you letter... and Jonghyun... and Jongin for that matter. Jongin who was radiant and relentless now that he had permission to touch, Jongin who was equally patient, sensitive, kind, and affectionate. He felt so appreciated and lucky. He was not used to that feeling at all, but he thought he would really like to have the opportunity to get used to it.

The drive somehow took no time at all, thank fuck for muscle memory. He climbed out of the car in record time, as soon as they were out of the car, Jongin was perfectly covering him in teasing, sexy, kisses, bites, and his hot, very capable hands. Taemin fumbled for his keys on the stoop. He finally slammed the the front door open, feeling moderately victorious for managing anything that required any thought. 

"Welcome home Nini," Taemin gestured nervously, "would you like to come inside?", He tried not to titter nervously at the unintentional innuendo. 

Nini nodded as he pulled him into the house, their bodies pressed together, "Yes, fuck yes, every day for the rest of our lives, or as long as you'll have me" 

Forever. Fuck yes, he wanted forever if they could sort it out. 

"If you do not stop with this romantic shit, while your hands are on my dick, I will find a way to keep that mouth busy. I can't make serious decisions about anything.... Mmhhhmnnnggg while you are doing that. Fuck. Come here." He bit Jongin's mouth, he tasted like fruit and lust. 

Fuck. 

Forever. Yes. He wanted forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying the SuperM comeback? It's been an intense week right? This whole album is so good. I am dying. 
> 
> Big change might be my all time favorite group love song . I love songs celebrating the complexity of love. That just makes it all the more sweet imo
> 
> Drip?  
> Line em up?  
> One- Infinity- Monster the bestest trio of songs ever 
> 
> It's an emotional album. 
> 
> I hope you are also enjoying the comeback

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally about writing, queerness, neurodiversity, SuperM, beautiful talented artists, and music  
> [@SpaceandGlitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SpaceandGlitter)  
> [My Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/lostinthisindigogalaxy)


End file.
